


Five Moments Wishing I Could Help You

by DrOmega101



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all wish they could help the poor broken man they see everyday with fresh bruises on his face. They wish they could help. But they can't, and that's all on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Moments Wishing I Could Help You

**Author's Note:**

> Told in five different POV's
> 
> This came to me suddenly because....well...I've been on the angst train lately.....

Eli’s POV

I see them on the bridge together, alone. That’s never a good thing when they get left alone. They’re arguing back and forth. About what, I do not know. Judging by the way he trembles slightly when the other raises his voice just a little….It can’t be anything good. 

I see him raise his hand. He’s about to slap him, but I make my presence known. He looks at me then, and for a split second I can see the burning hatred in his eyes. It scares me.

He lowers his hand, for that I am happy.

He says something that I can’t quite hear. I can see a nasty sneer on his face.

He’s coming my way now and I move to the side. I watch him leave, wondering when the man i knew and looked up to turned into the monster I see stalking away.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Camille’s POV

It’s like this every morning. I come here every morning to greet them and start the day off with our usual meeting. And everyday I walk in on them arguing.

Well I wouldn’t call it arguing. More like one screaming at the other, while the other stands there, his gaze to the floor. I can see tears streaming down his face. It’s a sad sight to behold, and all I want to do is help him.

They look up at me. One with a look of anger, the other looking teared eyed at me. It breaks my heart then. I wish he would let us help. 

I just want to help. But I don’t.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Geer’s POV

I’m a soldier. I follow orders without question. I wish I wasn’t a soldier today.

The fighting has been getting worse. Everyone can tell. The way he avoids being touched is a clear sign. So is the hand shaped bruise around his neck.

I wish I didn’t follow orders. I wish I had stood up for what I thought was right and confronted him about this. 

But the Colonel orders me to stand down. Don’t speak about it. Don’t think about it. Pretend it isn't happening and everything will be just fine. 

So that’s what I do. I do nothing. I don’t say anything. Even when I see the bruises on his face, or the vicious looking bite marks littering his neck. I do nothing.

I do nothing. I should have done something…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt’s POV

I just stand there in horror. The sight before me unbearable. The bed sheets stained with blood, a crumbled body lay in the middle naked. Legs still spread. Blood coming from places that shouldn’t bleed. Bruises littered his entire body.

He’s shaking. Sobs wracking his body as he curls up into a ball in an attempt to hide himself. 

My heart breaks. 

I call TJ on the radio to come here ASAP. I slowly make my way to the bed, careful not to scare him. I gently gather him up in my arms. He flinches back, but then relaxes into my embrace. 

He into my chest. Heartbreaking sobs making his body shake like he’s having a seizure. I just hold him tighter.

I tell him I’m sorry. I should have done something sooner. We should have done something sooner. He shakes his head though, and that to me is more heartbreaking than anything.

It’s the sad truth that he lets this happen, because he thinks he deserves it.

N one deserves this type of treatment. Not even him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TJ’s POV

We bring him to the infirmary. He needs 26 stitches in his anus because of all the damage that was done. It almost made me sick when I saw the amount of damage there. How anyone could do this to another human being is beyond me.  
I set at my desk when I’ve done all I can and think. When did he become such a monster. He’s made bad choices sure, but that doesn’t condone this. 

It makes me want cry to think that he would do something like this. To beat a man down until he’s broken is just...I can’t find a word to describe it.

I hear him waking up.

I get up and rush to his side. He looks at me with sad eyes, pain painted clearly on his face. 

I tell him I’m so very sorry. That I wish I could have stopped him from doing this.

But he just shakes his head. 

He tells me it’s his fault. He deserves this after everything he’s done. 

I tell him that’s not true. I ask him why he would ever think something like that. I try to convince him that it wasn’t his fault. That he shouldn’t blame himself.

He shakes his head. Defiant as ever. 

He looks me straight in the eyes.

“I should have never left him on that planet.”


End file.
